User blog:Ezekielfan22/Lucille Summer (The Perfect Tenant)
'Lucille Summer '''aka '''Andrea '(Melissa Behr) was the villainess of the 2000 made-for-TV thriller The Perfect Tenant. She was the sister of Danny Summer and, as a child, Lucille was molested by their father. He went on to molest Jessica Michaels, a student at the high school where he taught, and was charged when Jessica went to the police. Rather than go to prison, Mr. Summer hung himself on Christmas Eve. While Danny was sent to a mental institute for the trauma, Lucille cared after their mother before she died of alcohol abuse. Believing that Jessica had lied about his father, Danny roped Lucille into his plot to get revenge against her. While Danny wormed his way into Jessica's life by renting her guesthouse, Lucille's role in the plan was to get hired as Jessica's assistant at her catering business (under the assumed name Andrea) and copy her signature so they could steal the life insurance money of her father Arthur. Lucille's villainous reveal came when she was present during Danny's murder of Arthur. Lucille began showing reservations about the evil plan her brother had made, but Danny ordered her to do what he said and convinced her that what they were doing was right and that Arthur got what he deserved. Later, when Lucille saw that Jessica was coming closer to uncovering their scheme, she called Danny and tried to convince him that they had to leave, but Danny said they would just alter the plan, frightening Lucille. After getting the insurance money from the bank, using a fake ID and copying Jessica's signature, Lucille returned to their old family home for the final phase of their plan. Having kidnapped Jessica's adopted teenage daughter Laura and set her up in a noose, Danny calls Jessica as she has just uncovered everything and tells her to come to the house alone, threatening to kill Laura if any police showed up. Jessica goes to the house and is surprised to see Lucille open the door for her, this being her reveal to Jessica. After toying with Jessica, they show her the captive Laura and Danny tries to get Jessica to recant her story at gunpoint. But Jessica talks to Lucille, eventually convincing her to confess to Danny that their father had molested her as well as Jessica. Lucille tried to convince Danny to let Jessica and Laura, saying she would call the police if she had to. But Danny claimed both of the women were liars and tried to get Lucille to follow his order, but Lucille refused and tried to grab Danny's gun. This leads to a struggle in which the gun went off and shot Lucille in the stomach. As she fell to the ground, Jessica and Danny got into a struggle over the table Laura was standing on (which was keeping the noose from hanging her), ending with Jessica grabbing Danny's gun and shooting him dead. As she freed Laura and the two walk away, they found that Lucille had succumbed to her injury and died. Gallery Lucille as a child.png|Lucille as a child, being molested by her father Lucille with Arthur.png|Lucille with Arthur Michaels Lucille during Arthur's death.png|Lucille during Arthur's murder Lucille confronted by Danny.png|Danny confronts Lucille Lucille Summers.png|Lucille during the climax Lucille stands up to Danny.png|Lucille stands up to Danny Lucille's demise.png|Lucille's demise Category:2000s Category:Blonde Category:Conspirator Category:Corpse Category:Freudian Excuse Category:Hero's Friend Category:Killed By Relative Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Man Kills Villainess Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Sibling Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Shot